Few devices exist for setting workpieces for use with milling machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,555 to Ueda relates to a device for milling machines for setting a workpiece to a position, including a workpiece backing plate and a dial, wherein the movement of the workpiece backing plate can be set to a value proportional to the setting of the dial. This reference teaches varying the cutting width relative to a workpiece and is not directed to solving the problem of angle cutting.
To date the most efficient manner of solving problems related to working in angles has been the use of spirit levels, which is inconvenient and cumbersome.
The conventional method of aligning the workpiece is to use a precision spirit level to align the workpiece to earth, the surfacer having been previously leveled via the same method. This method is quite inconvenient as the range of a precision level is quite limited and normally much less than the angle to which the workpiece is to be surfaced.
There exists a need for an apparatus which solves problems related to angle milling in a convenient, efficient manner without the need of a precision spirit level.